1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flat panel display.
2. Description of Related Art
A display of related art may include a housing, a display panel received in the housing, a support, and a pillar connecting the support to the housing. The pillar is rotatably connected to the housing for adjusting the viewing angle of the display panel received in the housing. However, the height of the display panel is not adjustable. In another kind of the display, the pillar is retractably mounted in the support and the height of the display panel is adjustable. However, a stop mechanism and a sliding mechanism must then be added in the support, and the structure of the display device becomes complex. Neither of the above mentioned displays are easy to disassemble.
What is needed, therefore, is a flat panel display, which could overcome the limitations described above.